Lilyspirit's Journey
by NinjaStarCraft
Summary: Lilypaw is a Thunderclan apprentice, but one day she is stolen by two legs and finds Butterclan and Squidclan. Deciding to join Butterclan, she discovers secrets better left hidden. Contains Skydoesminecraft,Minecraft Universe, deadlox and many more! Minecraft Universe x Lilykit. Heathertail plays a huge role later.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so please review. Sandstorm, do the disclaimer**

**Sandstorm: Ninjastarcraft does not own warriors or minecraft.**

Prologue

* * *

A black she-cat padded through the trees into a clearing where four other cats waited. A blue-gray she-cat, a ginger tom, a gray she-cat with yellow teeth and a white tom, "Bluestar, why have you called us here?" Her tail flicked with annoyance "I was just getting to talk with Honeyfern."

"Be quiet Hollyleaf!" Bluestar hissed, "The prophecy is of utmost importance!"

The ginger tom signaled for silence " Bluestar is right Hollyleaf, we must tell Jayfeather of the prophecy 'When all else fails spirits and hearts will defeat leafbare's storm."

**Yes, short chapter, the actual ones will hopefully be longer. I also need OC's for Butterclan and Squidclan.**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own warriors or minecraft.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lilypaw awoke in a dark, hot, twoleg den. A collar was around her neck, almost choking her. She padded outside, through a flap of clear, twoleg stuff. She called out to the first kittypet she saw. "Hey! I'm a wild cat and I need help to get home. Do you know where they live?"

"Yes," she replied. "Some wild cats live that way." She flicked her tail towards a forest, looming above them. "I'm Princess."

Lilypaw meowed, "Thank you, Princess. May Starclan light your path."

Lilypaw jumped down off the fence, into the forest. Then, someone attacked her. She lashed out at him. "Hey!" Her attacker meowed "Why are you on Butterclan territory?"

* * *

Yay! I finally got this up, but it still wasn't as long as I would like. All OCs plus Neonclan and Tropicsclan are accepted! Let's get Squidclan OCs. I hate squids as much as the next guy, but you can't have a story without characters. Virtual cake to whoever can guess who attacked Lilypaw!


	3. Chapter 2

The cat that attacked Lilypaw will be revealed, and some OCs will be making their debut! Now let's have Lilypaw do the disclaimer!

Lilypaw:Ninjastarcraft doesn't own Warriors, Minecraft or minecraft youtubers.

Truepaw (minecraft universe in cat form): Just start the chapter.

Hollyleaf: Yay!

* * *

Lilypaw quickly retaliated meowing, "I couldn't smell your scent markers, so I didn't know this was your territory. Wait, did you say Budderclan? My name is Lilypaw, I came from a set of clans that live around a lake. After two moons of apprentice training, I was taken from my territory by twolegs, when I tried to find the source of some strange yowling. They tried to make me a kittypet! I don't know the way home. Can I join Butterclan?

She could see her attacker was a blue-gray tom with amber eyes. _I wonder what his name is. Bluepaw? Or maybe_ Splashpaw? Then, a light brown she-cat with shining brown eyes padded up through the undergrowth. She glanced at the tom, then at her, "Truepaw, who is this? She doesn't smell like any of the clans living around here."

Truepaw looked embarrassed when he meowed. "She claims to be called Lilypaw, and that she comes from clans that live around a lake. Apparently, when she investigated some strange yowling, she was taken by twolegs, so they could make her a kittypet. Like anyone would believe that story, right Raytail?"

Raytail must have been the she-cat. She looked like she had only been a warrior for a quarter moon. Truepaw was about her age. Lilypaw was snapped out of her thoughts when Raytail asked, "Didn't you say you wanted to join Butterclan? We have been short of warriors, maybe I could convince Saplingstar to take you in."

"Thank you!" Lilypaw mewed slightly nervous now.

(The next morning)

Raytail had convinced Saplingstar to take Lilypaw in. Lilypaw was about to burst with excitement about joining a clan again. But, she missed her sisters, Seedpaw, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost. She wondered if they thought about her at all.

A hole then echoed across the clearing, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the barren tree for a clan meeting."

Butterclan gathered under the tree, most of them had heard from Raytail or Truepaw about her. Some of then quietly meowed, "That must be her" or, "She's thin even for being wild."

Saplingstar began the ceremony, "As many of you know, we are short of warriors and apprentices. Yesterday, Raytail and Truepaw found a cat from the lake clans. As she probably could never find her way home, we decided to take her in. Lilypaw, we welcome you as a member of Butterclan. Your mentor will be Frogleap."

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw! Lilypaw!" The clan chanted. Lilypaw felt a rush of pride. _Maybe, I can live here after all._

* * *

**How was it? I need some feedback people! Entries for Butterclan OCs are closed, but keep Squidclan coming! I'll have allegiances soon. Pnut, I can't really do Moonpelt all that well, but I can make her a warrior of Squidclan. Rainclaw, Muddiver and Streamtail will work great! Oh, and should I have Deadlox as a warrior or apprentice? And I also have a new story, called Run for you Lives! It's a minecraft and pokemon crossover. Just check it out! Ninjastarcraft is signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally, I have this chapter. I had minor writer's block, but now I know what to do. More OCs this chapter. As well as cat forms of several youtubers! Frogleap! Disclaimer please!**

**Frogleap: Ninjastarcraft does not own warriors minecraft or minecraft youtubers. If she did, would she be here?**

**Truepaw: Nope!**

* * *

Lilypaw was about to go find Raytail or Truepaw, to ask where the apprentices den was, but before she could, Truepaw came bounding up to her with two other cats with him, "Lilypaw! These are my littermates, Skypaw and Deadpaw!"

Skypaw was a brown tom with a yellow spot on his chest and green eyes. Deadpaw was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn ear. The three toms definitely had a resemblance to each other. A ginger she-cat with red eyes padded up to them and meowed, "Hi Lilypaw! I'm Flamepaw. Antvenom, the deputy, sent me to show you around camp. So, let's get started. Over there is the nursery, right now our only queen is Lightsong." Flamepaw showed her a den made of strong, birch branches.

They went inside to see Lightsong and her kits. "Hello you two. Lilypaw, these are my kits, Fuzzkit, Splashkit, and Hollykit."

Lightsong was a white she-cat with gold stripes and piercing gold eyes. Fuzzkit was a white tom with brown and black spots and amber eyes. Splashkit was a blue she-cat with a white spot on her chest and blue eyes. Hollykit was a black she-cat with green eyes. _She looks like Hollyleaf, but I was only a kit when she died two moons ago, _Lilypaw thought.

"Well, we have to move on, Lightsong. See you later." Flamepaw meowed, "Come on Lilypaw, I'll show you where the apprentices den is, it is getting late you know.

Flamepaw was right. The sun was beginning to set off into the distance. Lilypaw wondered if the others had made her a nest. If they did, would it have moss or just bracken?

"Hey! Lilypaw! Skypaw, Fluffypaw, Maplepaw, and I made you a nest. I made sure it was perfect for you." Truepaw meowed, "Oh yeah, you haven't met Fluffypaw and Maplepaw yet have you? Fluffypaw and Maplepaw are the oldest apprentices, they're having their final assessments in three days! They're twelve moons old by the way.

(Random three day time skip)

Lilypaw blinked her eyes open to Frogleap standing over her, he meowed, "Lilypaw, dawn patrol. Then, you can be Fluffypaw's partner for his final assessment."

(Time skip to sunhigh)

Fluffypaw was chasing a huge squirrel right towards Lilypaw. _This will feed all the elders plus Setotail, the medicine cat! _The squirrel ran right into her paws, so scared by Fluffypaw that it didn't even notice Lilypaw. "I think that's enough to bring back to camp. We have this squirrel, a blackbird, three mice, and a vole." Fluffypaw meowed, clearly prideful of their catches.

(Time skip (again!) To sunset)

"Maplepaw, Fluffypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Saplingstar questioned

"I do," The two toms meowed.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give your warrior names. Maplepaw, you will be known as Mapleleaf, Butterclan honors your kindness and strength. Fluffypaw, you will be known as Fluffytail, Butterclan honors your knowledge and sharp eyes." Saplingstar meowed, then licked their shoulders.

"Mapleleaf! Fluffytail! Mapleleaf! Fluffytail!" The clan chanted, congratulating the new warriors.

"As custom to our tradition, you will share dreams with Starclan tonight." Saplingstar announced, "Meeting dismissed."

"Congrats!" Lilypaw told the new warriors, "Would you like to share some fresh kill with us before you meet with Starclan?"

"Sure!" Fluffytail and Mapleleaf meowed.

* * *

**This was one of my longest chapters to write ever! So any and all OC submissions are closed. Allegiances will be up soon. CheetahLover12345, I'm sorry, but I couldn't seem to find a place to put in Neonclan and Tropicsclan. Also, I'm starting a thing where I can take questions to the characters, and have those characters answer them. Also, Splashkit is a Youtuber, but not a Minecraft one. Minecraft Universe Plushie to whoever can guess which youtuber she is. (Hint, SPLASHkit.) That's all for now and I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Allegiances

**Allegiances (Note: if cat is a Youtuber then channel will be in parentheses beside the name)**

**Butterclan**

**Leader **- Saplingstar(InTheLittleWood)- brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy **- Antvenom(Antvenom, lol) - brown tabby tom with a yellow spot on his chest and blue eyes, Apprentice, Flamepaw

**Medicine Cat** - Setotail(SetoSorcerer) - blue-gray tom with white spots and violet eyes

**Warriors**

Cavepelt(CavemanFilms) - black and brown tom with brown eyes, Apprentice, Skypaw

Frogleap(KermitPlaysMC) - white tom with long legs and green eyes, Apprentice, Lilypaw

Gingerfur - ginger tom with green eyes

Hazelclaw - reddish brown she-cat with sharp claws and amber eyes

Rainclaw - olive tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Mapleleaf(BajanCanadian) - russet colored tom with brown eyes

Fluffypelt(ASFJerome) - fluffy furred brown tom with black eyes

Sunfoot(SSundee) - black tom with yellow paws and green eyes, Apprentice, Deadpaw

Kinkfoot - brown tom with a twisted paw and green eyes

Meloneyes(Bashurverse)- brown tom with green eyes

Swiftfang - black and white tom with blue eyes

Sparkpelt - fuzzy ginger from with blue eyes

Mudfish(Huskymudkipz) - blue-gray tom with brown stripes and black eyes

Robinflight - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Blueheart - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnystrike(AshleyMarieeGaming) - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Batwing(XrpmX13) - black tom with amber eyes

Raytail - short haired light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes, Apprentice, Truepaw

**Apprentices**

Truepaw - blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Skypaw - brown tom with a yellow chest spot and green eyes

Deadpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn ear

Flamepaw - flame colored she-cat with red eyes

Lilypaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Lightsong - white short haired she-cat with gold stripes and piercing gold eyes, mother to Splashkit, Hollykit, and adoptive mother of Fuzzkit

**Kits (Yes, I'm putting this)**

Splashkit (SplashKittyArtist) - blue-gray she-cat with a white spot on her chest and blue eyes

Hollykit - black she-cat with green eyes

Fuzzkit - white tom with brown and black spots and amber eyes

**Squidclan**

**Leader **- Derpstar - black tom with red eyes

**Deputy **- Rippleflight - dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Ebonyheart - black she-cat with green eyes

Muddiver - light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Streamtail - silver gray she-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

Moonpelt - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Twistedfoot - orange brown tom with white spots, a twisted paw, and amber eyes

Icefern - whitish gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Eagleflight - white tom with green eyes

Graypelt - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Firefoot(Bodil40, you'll see why later) - black tom with ginger paws and green eyes

Stormcloud - gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Leafstrike - black she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Darkmist - black and gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Tigerleap - brown tabby tom with long legs and amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Minnowpaw - white she-cat with brown splashes, a short tail, and blue eyes

**Queens**

Troutscale - gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Leopardkit, Pondkit, and Redkit

**Kits**

Leopardkit - tortieshell she-cat with green eyes

Pondkit - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Redkit - red tom with green eyes

**Cats outside the clans**

Misty - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a rouge

Song - bronze she-cat with amber eyes and white spots, a rouge

Dawn(DawnDigsMinecraft, yes I know her channel was deleted) - gray she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**Yes, Bodil is in Squidclan. Congrats Brightmist! Here's your plushie! *gives minecraft universe plushie* Don't kill me if I didn't include your character. That means either A: It didn't fit the storyline, or B: The name didn't make sense. DON'T SCREAM AT ME FOR MAKING SQUIDCLAN'S LEADER DERPSTAR! It's all I could think of. I added a cats outside the clans section and all credit for OCs goes to owners.**


End file.
